The Graduates
The Graduates is the 7th episode of the 4th season of Kenan & Kel. Plot Kenan, Kel and the other seniors (excluding Mark, who is not a troublemaker) plan to play a senior prank in order to leave their mark on top of the school (which Kel, at first took literally). They all think of various idea until Kenan agrees to dump pudding in Principal Horn's office so Kenan and Kel steal all of the pudding from Rigby's after seeing Sharla practicing her graduation speech as she is class valedictorian and Chris asks Kenan why is he stealing all of the pudding. However, this backfires when Principal Horn shows up to her office early and inadvertently sprays pudding on her body. Principal Horn becomes really upset at Kenan and Mark is volunteered to clean up her office. Kenan tries to point things out, but Kel, being the idiot that he is, makes things worse by pointing out harsher punishments for Kenan in which he will spend the rest of the school year in detention and is not welcome at the graduation ceremony and must tell his parents the news, shocking Kenan. Kenan decided not to tell them in order to prevent getting in trouble and Kel asks Kenan if he wants to tell them and Kenan tells him no, but things get super hard when his parents and entire family are more than excited to see him graduate. At dinner, Kenan notices Principal Horn and tries to hide from her in order so the family and Chris won't hear the news and Kyra convinces Sheryl that Kenan is only acting finnicky because he's giving a "graduation speech" tomorrow. Kel decides to let Principal Horn take a picture of the entire family, but so the family won't figure out, Kenan shoves her in the resteraunt kitchen scurries his family home before she gets out. Now Kenan's in big jeopardy since he chose an orange gown instead of black like everyone else because Kel thought he was asking him his favorite drink (Even though Kel should already know that Kenan would never ask him that type of question). Kel would think graduation is going to be cancelled and Kenan tells Kel that he is a genius. Kenan attempts to pretend to be the groundskeeper and tell Horn that the entire field is covered in giant cockroaches, but she becomes suspicious and knows he's lying. When the family arrives at the graduation ceremony, Kenan tries to remain ambiguous towards Principal Horn and interrupts Sharla's valedictorian speech in order to give his fake "speech" after all the students, including Kel have gotten their diplomas, but Principal Horn eventually catches him and tells Kenan what is he doing. Before Kenan can tell everybody the truth, Kel's bulldozer comes and bulldozes the ceremony way too late, scaring everybody away, including Kenan's family, Chris and Kenan. Kenan tells Kel that Principal Horn had discovered everything, his parents grounded him for the entire summer, Uncle Louie hasn't stopped crying, and him, his family and Kel are no longer allowed to go near that school for the rest of their lives and Kel tells Kenan at least they graduated. Quotes (Kenan) "Why are you wearing black? I asked you what color the gowns were. You said orange." (Kel) "Oh! Gowns? Man, I thought you were asking me what was my favorite flavor of soda." (Kenan) "Why would I-- Don't you think I-- Oh, never mind! (Kel) "I don't know why we got to wear the gowns anyway. I'm freezing." (Kenan) "Kel!" (Kel) "Yeah?" (Kenan) "You're supposed to wear clothes under the gown." (Kel) "Oh!" (Kenan) "Here's Kenan! Thank you very much, Sharla, for that lovely introduction. When they asked me to give this s-speech, because they did ask me, I was reminded of the lovely words by the poet, uh…William, uh…Long--Jones, III. Ahem! He said, uh… "When you dream… make sure you don't fall asleep on the bus or you miss your stop." Happy graduation!" Trivia *We learn that Kel's full name is "Kel Einstein Hypothalamus Kimble". *A similar plot from this episode would later be used in The Suite Life of Zack & Cody episode, "Graduation". *Kim Fields who plays Principal Horn in this episode, is the real-life older sister of Alexis Fields. Goofs *Principal Horn should've notified Kenan's parents to let him know he is not participating at the ceremony and his parents should've grounded him. *The tassel on Kenan and Kel's caps read 99, but the banner on the podium reads "Class of 2000". Category:Episodes